


Date Night

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Hermione Loves Her Slytherins, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, bisexual boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Lucius plans a particularly exciting date night for his wife.Made for the Operation Cheer Up TriDogMom.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Lucius Malfoy/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121
Collections: Operation: Cheer Up TriDogMom





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Date Night Idea #42 : Add A Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836123) by [Talonwillow (TalonWillow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/pseuds/Talonwillow). 



> Check out the corresponding story by Talon Willow! It's hoootttt. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
